Can love run away?
by Yui Alfie
Summary: Čo sa stane, ak An povie Ritsouvým rodičom o jeho vzťahu s Takanom?  Rating T, ani sama newiem prečo xD
1. Chapter 1

_Takže, moja prvá poviedka (kapitolovka) na Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi a párik Ritsu Onodera/Masamune Takano (Saga-senpai :D)_

_Tým, ktorí nečítali mangu - je to jemný spoiler - Takano s Ritsuom spal, plus An-chan je Ritsuova snúbenica (aj tá sa objavuje na scéne)._

_Síce, podľa mňa je táto poviedka divná (ako všetky odo mňa), ale snáž sa Vám bude aspoň trocha páčíť :)_

* * *

><p>„Ritsu...Ritsu?" Otvoril som oči. Nado mnou sa skláňala An a netvárila sa práve najprívetivejšie.<p>

„A-an? Č-čo tu... Ako si sa sem pre Krista dostala?" Okamžite som sa posadil a rozhliadal sa okolo seba. Zrejme som zaspal na gauči, keď som sa chystal poupratovať. Bože...

„Ri-chan, ako môžeš žiť v takomto...svinčíku?" Vyčítavo na mňa pozrela. „No a k tomu, čo tu robím... domovník mi dal kľúče." Keď zbadala môj pohľad, trochu posmutnelo dodala: „Požičal."

„Nah~… O to nejde! Len som nechcela, aby si videla tento bodrel. A okrem iného, musím ísť do práce – ak prídem neskoro, vedúci mi to dá vyžrať."

„Myslíš toho...toho čiernovlasého chlapa, s ktorým som ťa minule stretla? Na tvojom mieste by som naňho kašľala, aj tak vyzerá ako nejaký..."

„An, nemohla by si byť ticho, prosím ťa?" vyletel som na ňu, skôr než stihla dokončiť. Prekvapene zmĺkla a zamračila sa.

„Tak prepáč, chcela som ti len pomôcť..."

„Pomôcť? V čom? Aby som zanedbával prácu, len kvôli tomu, že môj šéf nevyzerá sympaticky? Aby som mal potom s ním problémy?" Akoby i tak už neboli dosť veľké...

Totiž, ukázalo sa, že istý človek – menovite Takano Masamune – je moja niekdajšia prvá školská láska – a bohužiaľ, i môj sused a nadriadený v jednom. To by sa možno dalo prežiť, keby... po mne stále nešiel ako magnet po železe. Vraj, prinúti ma povedať znovu: „Milujem ťa!" ...no iste! Až 10 krát za sebou naprší a uschne...NA SAHARE! Možno som mu raz...či dvakrát... alebo i trikrát...?... dovolil isté veci...

„GRAAAAAH! BOŽE, SOM ZDEGENEROVANÝ SKAZENÝ ÚCHYL A TO VŠETKO LEN KVÔLI TOMU MAGOROVI! PREČO? PREČO PRÁVE ON ZO VŠETKÝCH ĽUDÍ?" Hodil som sa na parkety a začal do nich mlátiť päsťami – a úplne som zabudol na to, že An-chan stojí vedľa mňa.

„Č-čože...?" Bohužiaľ, nebola ani hluchá, ani sprostá... Cítim vo vzduchu prúser.

„Č-č-č-čo? Ja som nič nepočul, heh...heheh...heh..." Chabé, Ritsu, chabé! Nevieš vymyslieť nič lepšie?

„Nerob zo mňa hlupaňu! Viem, čo som počula! Ty si tým tvojim šéfom dačo máš... Hneď mi to malo byť jasné!" vyštekla na mňa. Cítil som, ako ma oblieva smrteľný pot a červeň. Bože, čo mám teraz robiť?

„Tak preto si ma nechceš vziať... Dobre. Som zvedavá, ako sa budú tváriť tvoji rodičia, keď im poviem túto novinku," zamrmlala a ľadovo sa na mňa usmiala.

„An...prosím ťa, nechaj si to pre seba... Nemôžeš mi to spraviť..."

„Nie? Uvidíme!" s týmito slovami vypochodovala z môjho bytu (nezabudla dobre zatresknúť dvere) a nechala za sebou len prach. Zostal som stáť v obývačke ako zamrznutý. Čo teraz? Čo ak to An naozaj povie mojim rodičom? Zosunul som sa na dlážku. Toto je ako v zlom sne. Možno... Schmatol som mobil a vytočil jej číslo – nič, vypla si mobil. Tak fajn, teraz už môžem suveréjne vyhlásiť, že je po mne, a že Takano predsa-len mal v dačom pravdu – a to v tom, že som nehorázny IDIOT...

V práci som sa neustále mykal, keď ma Kisa volal Ri-chan. Nemohol som sa sústrediť na žiadnu robotu, nevedel som poradiť Mutou-sensei, bol som duchom niekde inde... A bohužiaľ – Takanovi to neuniklo.

Vracal som sa domov, nervy som mal na dranc a ku všetkému tomu, šéf mi šliapal na päty.

„Ehm...Takano-san...Prečo ma prenasleduješ?"

„Prenasledujem? To si musím od teba osobne pýtať povolenie, ak chcem ísť domov?"

„Ach...Prepáč, z-zabudol som..." No jasné, veď je môj sused! Bože Ritsu, ty si trúba!

„Onodera, čo je s tebou? Si nejak...mimo..." Takano trochu pobehol, aby mohol ísť zarovno mňa.

„S-som unavený, nič viac!" Preboha, nesmie zistiť, čo sa dnes stalo!

„Naozaj? Nemá to náhodu spoločné niečo s tou návštevou _tvojho_ dievčaťa?" vyslovil to dosť podráždene. Takže...Už vie, že An bola za mnou.

„To nie je tvoja starosť!" okríkol som ho.

„Nie...Už si zabudol, čo som ti povedal? Že ťa...?"

„Prestaň!" Rozbehol som sa, čo mi sily stačili. Toto je zlé... Horšie než by mohlo byť.

„Onodera! Počkaj!" Ignoruj to, ignoruj, ignoruj... Bežal som ďalej, až kým som si bol úplne istý, že Takana nemám za pätami. Trochu kľudnejším tempom som dokráčal až domov, ale až keď som za sebou zamkol dvere bytu, som si naozaj vydýchol. Očami som rýchlo prebehol ten binec, čo tu vládol. Takano mal pravdu s tým, že zosadiť ho z postu vedúceho Emeraldu, bude temer nemožné. Ale nemienim sa toho nápadu vzdať... nech len počká, raz sa o svoj post bude báť! Teda, pokiaľ ma dovtedy moji rodičia nezabijú. Znova som na mobile vytočil Anino číslo – dnes už asi po tisíci krát – zvonilo to, ale nikto nezdvíhal. Takto mi zostávalo len dúfať, že sa to dievča nedostalo nejak k mojej rodine. Čo je VEĽMI nepravdepodobné.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

Mobil! Pozrel som sa kto volá.

„Takano-san, mohol by si ma prosím prestať otravovať?"

„Nie, pokiaľ mi neotvoríš dvere od tvojho bytu!"

„Ani ma nehne..."

„Idem si k domovníkovi po kľúče..."

„Dobre!"

Zrušil som hovor, podišiel som k dverám a otvoril mu.

„Vysvetlíš mi ten dneskajšok?"

„Nemám čo vysvetľovať a ak si chcel len to, tak potom ma tešilo, dovi-..."

„Onodera!" Takano odtlačil dvere a mňa s nimi. Potom ich za sebou zavrel, akoby bol u seba, oprel sa o ne a uprene na mňa pozeral.

„Hovor..." Vzdychol som si. Teraz musím s pravdou von. Nemám na výber.

„Dnes An zistila, že... som s tebou niečo mal," zamrmlal som sotva počuteľne.

„Prečo hovoríš v minulom čase?" JA HO ZABIJEM!

„Neviem, čo si o sebe myslíš, ale povedal som ti – v súčasnosti nie je NIKTO, o koho by som sa nejak ktovieako zaujímal."

„Klamár!" Takano ma schmatol za golier a zhodil na parkety.

„Prestaň! PUSTI MA!"

„Ritsu?"

Moje srdce vynechalo hneď dva údery. Vo dverách stála An...a s ňou moji rodičia.

**KONIEC PRVEJ ČASTI**

* * *

><p><em>Ďakujem všetkým, čo si túto kapitolu prečítali :) Budem vďačná za akýkoľvek koment :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Okej, tak som prišla s druhou kapitolou môjho fanfictionu a zďaleka nie s poslednou! :D Na vaše nešťastie xDDD Tak snáď sa Vám bude páčiť i druhá kapitola :) Warning! Shounen-ai! :3_

* * *

><p>„Ritsu?" Mama na mňa neveriacky vyvaľovala oči (po pravde, aj ja na ňu). V miestnosti zavládlo absolútne ticho – dalo by sa i krájať. Nakoniec ho prerušil môj otec.<p>

„Myslel som si, že si syn, na akého môžeme byť hrdý... Síce som nechápal, prečo si odišiel z našej rodinnej firmy, no prikladal som to tomu, že chceš vyskúšať dačo nové. No ty, namiesto toho... Najprv som ani nechcel veriť tomu, čo An povedala, ale..." Otec len neveriacky pokrútil hlavou. Nevedel som, čo povedať...Ako mu to vysvetliť...či má vôbec zmysel mu oponovať! A Takano...Ten len v tichosti sedel na podlahe a tváril sa, že je vzduch. To mi ani nepomôže?

„Nie...To tak nie je, je to len omyl!" Iste...Omyl...Koľkokrát som už túto frázu v živote použil? Pred koľkými ľuďmi? Snáď by som sa ani nedorátal!

„Omyl? Válať sa s iným chlapom po podlahe...a kto vie, po čom inom ešte, ti príde ako omyl? A An vravela, že dnes si sa preriekol. Neviem, komu mám veriť," vyprskla na mňa mama.

„Ja...To tak nie-..."

„S Ritsum spolu žijeme..." Všetky hlavy sa otočili na Takana, ktorý sa konečne uráčil dačo povedať. Povedať...Mohol byť radšej ticho!

„Č-ČOŽE?" 4 osoby v 4 formách hlasu. Od vydeseného...až po hyper vydeseného (posledná fáza som bol samozrejme ja).

„Prepáčte, že Vám to hovorím v takejto situácii, s Ritsuom sme už dlho o tom premýšľali..." Dlho? Kedy? Prepáč, ale nepamätám sa!

„T-to... Mohli by ste nás na chvíľu s Ritsuom ospravedlniť?" vyjachtala mama. Takano kľudne prikývol a vyšiel z môjho bytu. Naši zas vošli úplne dnu a zavreli za sebou dvere.

„Vysvetli nám to!" zasipel otec.

„To čo vravel nie je pravda! Nič s ním nemám!" bránil som sa.

„Máš..." zafunela An nahnevane. Mama ju chytila sa rameno.

„An, ticho, nechaj ho, nech nám to vysvetlí," zašepkala priškrtene.

„T-to, čo povedal bolo klamstvo, vôbec nič s ním ne-nemám! Nemilujem ho...Je to len môj šéf!" počul som, ako sa mi trasie hlas. Nemilujem ho...? Nie, to nemôže byť láska. To, čo spravil...

„Mal by si sa naučiť klamať viac ako dospelý muž... Tvoje klamstvá sú priehľadné ako sklo," odvrkol otec. Klamstvá? Spomenul som si na Takana. Tiež mi povedal podobnú vec.

„T-to nie je klamstvo..." vyjachtal som sotva počuteľne.

„Tak to teda dokáž!" odfrkla nahnevane An. Očervenel som.

„An...Počkaj, veď..." Mama sa ju snažila ukľudniť.

„Nie, An-chan má pravdu... Nech to dokáže. Teraz ma dobre počúvaj, Ritsu..." Otec sa mi zahľadeľ do očí. „Opustíš team, v ktorom teraz pracuješ; dáš výpoveď – celkovo, nenecháš sa len preradiť do iného oddelenia; vrátiš sa späť do rodinnej firmy a už NIKDY sa nespojíš s tým chlapom – či už pracovne, alebo súkromne. A presťahuješ sa... To je jedno kde, dokonca ti zaplatím aj druhý byt, ak by si nemal dostatok financií. Rozumieš?"

Neveril som, že toto všetko odo mňa otec chce – síce, na druhú stranu som to i trochu chápal. No kázať mi, nech sa znovu vrátim tam, odkiaľ som (doslova a do písmena) utiekol, kvôli tomu, že moji kolegovia ma neustále za chrbtom kvôli NEMU ohovárali...? Nie, toto si nenechám, i keď je to môj otec.

„Nikdy..."

„Čo si to povedal?" Videl som na ňom, že je riadne nahnevaný.

„Že nikdy sa nevrátim do Onodera Publishing a už v žiadnom prípade neodídem z Marukawy! A mysli, si čo chceš, je mi to jedno!"

PLESK!

Na líci som pocítil bodavú bolesť. Strelil mi facku. Nech! Je mi to jedno.

„Ty nie si môj syn. Ideme..." Kývol smerom k mojej mame, ktorá si rukou zakrývala ústa a k prekvapenej An. O pár sekúnd sa za nimi zabuchli dvere. Zosunol som sa na dlážku a v očiach ma zaštípali slzy. Stratil som otca, mamu aj An... kvôli Takanovi. Nie... Kvôli sebe! Vždy som si myslel, že byť tvrdohlavý a stáť si za svojím je dobrá vlastnosť. A teraz ma hlodali pochybnosti – či bolo správne to, čo som spravil, či to za to vôbec stálo.

„No tak, Ritsu, si dospelý... Čo to stváraš?" nadával som si potichu a rukávom si utieral oči. Ozvalo sa otvorenie dverí.

„Onodera?" Stál tam Takano a zvedavo si ma premeriaval.

„Čo chceš?" odvrkol som, vyhýbajúc sa mu pohľadom.

„Chcel som vedieť, ako to dopadlo. Myslím, že nie zrovna najlepšie..."

„Och, ako si na to prišiel?" spýtal som sa ironicky.

„Nuž... Pred chvíľou odišli Vaši, prídem sem a ty tu sedíš ako kôpka nešťastia. Plus, po pravde, tvoja depresívna aura by mohla búrať i domy," povzdychol si a sadol si ku mne na dlážku. „Čo to máš s lícom? Je nejaké červené..."

Nahnevane som ho prebodol očami.

„No nie! Najprv si začal s tým, že spolu žijeme! Potom, že sme si dlho plánovali, ako im to povieme! Namiesto toho, aby si mi pomohol, si mi zavaril! Otec chcel, aby som odišiel natrvalo z Marukawy a aby som sa s tebou už nikdy nestretol! Žiadal, aby som sa vrátil do Onodera Publishing! A keď som mu povedal nie, že mi je úplne jedno, čo si myslí, STRELIL MI!" skríkol som. Takano prekvapene zažmurkal, no hneď ma takmer priklincoval o náprotivnú stenu s jeho otázkami:

„Prečo si povedal nie? Keď tvoj otec chcel, aby si sa so mnou prestal stýkať; aby si odišiel z Marukawy a začal pracovať naspäť v rodinnej firme – veď po čase by si aj tak mohol ísť do nejakého iného vydavateľstva, ak by to nebola Marukawa. Nemalo to byť niečo ako vyslobodenie z tej otrasnej „Shoujo-manga" mory, ktorú teraz prežívaš? Odo mňa?"

Odišli mi slová – zrejme niekde ďalekoooo, na dovolenku do teplých krajín. Takano ma chytil za ruku. Nechápal som jeho správanie. Prečo to robí?

„P-prestaň...Nič nechápeš, pusti ma."

„Nie. To ty nič nechápeš. Nič si nechceš priznať, klameš aj sebe samému. Ľúbim ťa, Ritsu..."

Zostal som ako paralyzovaný – bolo mi všetko jedno. Keď ma pobozkal, cítil som, že strácam nad sebou kontrolu... Možno má pravdu. Nemôžem večne utekať a skrývať sa pred pravdou, ktorú mám pod nosom.

Zobudil som sa na zvonenie môjho mobilu. Rýchlo som sa za ním načiahol.

„Áno? Ritsu Onodera pri telefóne," zamrmlal som rozospato.

„Ri-chan?" An? Prečo mi volá? Hneď mi prebehla mysľou včerajšia hádka s otcom.

„Čo chceš?" zasipel som ľadovo.

„Ospravedlniť sa ti. Mrzí ma to, čo sa včera stalo," vychŕlila zo seba na druhej strane telefónu.

„Neskoro, ešte niečo?" odsekol som.

„Nie... Chápem, ak to neprijmeš. Ale pokúsim sa napraviť, to, čo som spravila. Maj sa, Ritsu." Hneď ako dopovedala, zložil som ju. Je neskoro – otec nebude nič chcieť počuť. Viem to, poznám ho už dosť dlho.

„Vstávaj!" Štuchol som do vedľa spiaceho Takana.

„Č-čože?" Rozlepil oči a keď ma zbadal, usmial sa. „Zostal si..."

„Hej, lebo toto je môj byt, ty votrelec!" odsekol som a začervenal sa.

„Hm... To je pravda," zasmial sa. „Ale nevyhodil si ma, pokiaľ som spal."

„Mal si len šťastie, tak si nevyvodzuj iné dôvody, rozumel si?"

„Pravdaže..." vyhlásil jemne samoľúbo a obliekol si košeľu.

„A makaj, zmeškáme do práce!"

„Dobre..."

Rýchlo som sa obliekol, pohrabal sa v chladničke a hodil do seba energetický nápoj. Zas... Bože, toto je des! Obzrel som sa na Takana, ktorý si v kľude naprával kravatu a tváril sa, akoby mal všetkých v paži. Možno by som sa mal správať tak i ja... Nie, nie, nie...Ani nech ťa to nenapadá, Ritsu! Zamračil som sa a rýchlo otočil. Zrazu som zacítil, ako ma ktosi zo zadu objal.

„Už som ti povedal, že si strašne zlatý, keď sa mračíš?" zamrmlal Takano.

„N-nechaj ma..." zavrčal som.

„A prečo?"

„Nestíhame!"

„Dobre, dobre..." zamrmlal s úškrnom.

Ten chlap ma štve. A nehorázne... Toto nie je láska, toto nie je láska... V ŽIADNOM PRÍPADE, TOTO NIE JE LÁSKA!

**Koniec druhej časti, pokračovanie nabudúce... **


End file.
